


taste the sweetness on your lips

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Food, Getting Together, M/M, Wedding Planning, cake testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David had planned to spend the afternoon playing fake engaged with his best friend so they could eat cake. When Stevie backs out Patrick takes her place, pushing his feelings for Patrick front and center.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	taste the sweetness on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [post](https://birdy-lady.tumblr.com/post/614322475663278080/au-where-stevie-convinced-david-to-go-with-her-for) which was inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgZ7QN_aA9w). Uh, this ended up being longer than expected but oh well. All the cakes mentioned from the fic come from the video because I did not want to take the time to come up with different cake flavors.

“Do you want to eat cake with me on Saturday?”

David looked up from his book to see Stevie staring at him intently from across the reception desk, “You know I never say no to cake.” 

“Okay, then meet me at the Elmdale Bakery at 2.”

David raised an eyebrow, “Why do I have to be there. Can’t you just pick it up and bring it here?”

Stevie turned to look at the computer, “The cake has to be eaten at the bakery.”

“Who decided that it sounds ridiculous.”

“They do if it’s a cake-testing.”

He got up and walked over to Stevie, “And why are you cake-tasting?”

Stevie sighed and rolled her eyes, “Because you get samples of a bunch of cake and if you tell them it’s for a wedding you get free champagne.”

“Oh, so we would be getting married in this situation.”

“If you want that champagne.”

“Fine. If I have to have a fake fianceé you’re a pretty good choice.”

“Thanks for that ringing endorsement. Just don’t forget to show up, otherwise, I’ll have to make up a whole sob story about my fiancé leaving me.” 

“Well, I’m not going to forget because I’m serious about cake.”

\---

_ So I can’t make it today _

**How could you miss it. You planned this!**

_ Something came up _ 🤷

**Well, I can’t go by myself like some kind of pervert**

_ You could always ask Patrick _

“I will not,” David muttered.

“What won’t you do?” Patrick said as he came through the back, a box of products in his hands.

David huffed. “Stevie and I were supposed to do a cake-testing today and she backed out. I can’t just go by myself, I have standards.”

Patrick sat the box down on the counter, “Cake testing?”

“Yeah, we planned on pretending to be engaged so we could eat a bunch of different cake and drink champagne.”

“I could go with you.”

David looked up to see Patrick staring back at him with an earnest look on his face.

“Are you sure?” David waved his hands, “Wouldn’t it bring back old memories of Rachel?”

Patrick smiled, “Not really, we actually didn’t get to that part.”

“If you want to come it’ll be at the Elmdale Bakery at 2.”

“I can just pick you up and we can go together.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

Patrick smiled again and turned to start putting the products on the display.

David turned his attention back to his phone.

**Patrick’s coming with me**

_ Have fun  _ 😉

David ignored Stevie’s text and went back to his original task, reviewing vendor contracts.

\---

They were sitting in Patrick’s car and David was doing his best to prepare himself for this. He had tried during the car ride but that failed in the first five minutes after Patrick sang along to the radio. It was adorably endearing and wasn’t helping at keeping his feelings for Patrick at bay. If he was honest with himself, pretending to be engaged to Patrick wouldn’t help either but sometimes his brain forgot to protect his heart.

David felt Patrick’s hand on his knee, “Ready to go in?”

He turned to see Patrick’s soft smile. “Uh, um, yeah.” David cringed at his response.

They got out of the car and walked through the bakery, hearing the jingle of the bell. David walked up to the counter.

“Hi, we’re here for the cake-testing? I’m David Rose,” David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, “and this is my fiancé-”

“Oh, Stevie!” The sales clerk walked from around the counter and held out her hand to Patrick. Patrick took it, a bewildered look on his face. “I’m Joanna. It’s nice to see a face to all of the emails.”

Patrick gave a shaky laugh, “Uh, nice to meet you.”

Joanna broke the handshake and then clapped her hands together, “I have the cakes in the back so why don’t you two find a seat and I’ll bring a few of them over.” She turned and went through a door behind the counter.

David turned to Patrick, “I did not know Stevie had been talking to them.”

Patrick laughed, “It’s fine. We’re still getting cake right?”

“I guess. I’ll try my best not to call you Patrick. Don’t want to blow our cover.”

They sat down at a small table, their knees knocking together, elbows touching.

“Okay so here are the first three,” Joanna placed a tray on the table laden with three plates each with a big piece of cake and two forks. “Wait one second and I’ll be back with the champagne.”

David eyed the cakes contemplating which to choose first. “Should we wait for her to come back?”

“Probably, at the very least she’ll want to know what we like. She does think we might have her make our wedding cake.”

“Here’s the champagne!” Joanna set two champagne glasses down on a nearby table before opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount in each. “Here you go. Now, take your time. I’ll let you know what each cake is but other than that unless you have any questions I won’t say anything. I don’t want to interrupt the process.”

David reached over and grabbed both glasses handing one to Patrick, “Cheers, Stevie.”

Patrick smirked and clinked his glass to David’s, “Cheers, babe.”

David took a sip, taking in the sweet, bubbly taste. He sat the glass down and picked up the fork for the cake closest to him.

“That is our chocolate almond espresso.”

“Ooh, this looks a little dense.”

“How do you know that?”

David grinned, “I think I’ve watched enough British Bake-Off to tell.”

Taking a bite, the bitterness of the chocolate was offset with the espresso and sweet almond buttercream.

“That is a good cake.”

Looking at Patrick he watched as he slowly took the fork out, tongue poking out to chase the remnants of cake stuck on the fork.

David moved the plate to the side, “This is going in the maybe pile.”

Patrick reached over and grabbed the slice with a rose petal on the top, “Look, honey, it’s a rose cake.”

Of course, Stevie planned on trolling him with a rose-flavored cake.

“Mmm, I’m not a big fan of floral so this might not make the cut.” He still reached forward to get a bite.

“I don’t think this is a winner either.” Patrick reached his hand out and lightly brushed at David’s jaw. It felt like he lingered on David’s lips. “You have some cake right there.” A small blush formed on Patrick’s face and he quickly took another sip of champagne.

“The last one on your table is an early grey mille crepe. I’ll just leave you two and go get the rest of the samples.” Joanna got up and left. 

The room fell silent and David took a long sip of his champagne. 

“You’re finishing that pretty fast.”

David sat the glass down, “Don’t worry there’s some left in the bottle, I’ll just get some more.”

Patrick grinned and tapped his fork against the last slice, “Would we call a crepe a cake?”

“It’s stacked like a cake would. This is probably the ‘out-there’ choice. Some people like to stray away from traditional.”

David watched as Patrick took a bite, his eyes lighting up, “Actually this is pretty good. I still don’t know if I would want to have a crepe for a wedding cake. That seems like too much work for so little a reward.”

Joanna came back and rearranged the table so the new samples could fit on the table.

“Well, it’s our wedding. I feel like we can treat ourselves a little.” David moved to lay his hand on top of Patrick’s “Let’s move this to the maybe pile.”

Glancing at the new samples David wasn’t for sure what kind they were although they looked just as good as the last ones. He handed a fork to Patrick and then took a piece from the cake closest to Patrick.

His mouth exploded in a burst of tart and sweet. “Mmm, is this a kind of citrus?”

“Yes, it’s a passionfruit and lime bavarian.”

“I don’t know how I feel about the texture, it feels a little off,” Patrick said.

David leaned over and kissed Patrick’s cheek. “Look at you with your hidden baking talents.”

He paused. Did he just kiss Patrick? It might’ve been on the cheek but what convinced him that was a good idea. He can’t even remember now if they said kissing was okay when they talked about pretending to be a couple. Patrick was smiling so that probably meant it was alright. Taking a breath he looked at the cake in front of him.

“This is shockingly violet.”

“It’s our lavender cake with whole lavender buds. We thought the color would help tie in with the flavors.”

“It does do that.”

He apprehensively took a bite, knowing that since it was another floral-based cake he probably wouldn’t like it. As he tasted it he tried to keep from grimacing, although looking at Joanna he could tell it didn’t work.

He shoved the plate next to the rose cake, “This is also going in the no pile.”

Patrick reached over and swiped a bite, his arm brushing past David.

“Why are you trying it when it’s already in the no pile.”

Patrick grinned, “This is a cake-tasting, I plan on tasting all of the cakes and it’s a very good cake.”

He rolled his eyes at Patrick. He moved the last cake closer to himself and before he could get a piece on his fork Patrick had swooped in again to get a piece. His grin of victory was soon replaced by pure joy as he let out a small moan. Patrick put another piece on his fork and held it out to David, “You’ve got to try this, I think it’s the one.”

David hesitantly took the bite and stared into Patrick’s eyes as he slowly pulled away from the fork. The cake was the best one they had tried and before he could think he reached for his fork to get a piece and shoved it in Patrick’s face. Patrick automatically opened his mouth. They continued to feed each other the cake until the slice was gone.

“What cake was that?” Patrick said.

Joanna smiled, “It’s our olive oil citrus. I’m guessing it’s the one you’re choosing?”

“Yes, do you have more of it?” David asked.

Joanna gave a small laugh, “There’s a few more slices. If you go upfront just ask them and they’ll box it up for you.” 

David got up from the table, grabbing Patrick’s hand as he did so. They got the extra slices and headed out to the car. 

He sat down in the passenger’s seat, setting the box on the floorboard. Sitting back up he turned to talk to Patrick but Patrick grabbed his face and kissed him.

Patrick tasted citrusy and sweet and David moved to get as close as the car would allow. He placed his hand on Patrick’s chest and felt his heart beating over the thin cotton of his shirt. 

Little sounds were coming from Patrick and David reveled in it. He had wanted to kiss Patrick for so long and now that it was happening he didn’t know how he had lived without it.

Patrick slowly pulled away, placing small kisses around David’s lips. His eyes were alight with a wide smile as he took his hands off David’s face. 

“So…” David started.

“I uh, have been wanting to do that for a while, so I’m glad I got the chance,” Patrick said.

“Really?”

Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Yeah, I thought you knew I was interested but were trying to let me down easy without hurting my feelings.”

“Uh, no. I’ve been interested, I just didn’t think you were interested in me.”

Patrick laughed, “I guess if one of us would have said something we could’ve been doing this sooner.”

“Or we could just go back to it.” David moved and started kissing Patrick again. 

\---

David opened the door listening to the cheery jingle of the bell. A sales clerk looked up and smiled, “Hello, welcome to Elmdale Bakery.”

“Hi, I’m getting married and my fiancé and I were thinking about ordering a wedding cake through your bakery.”

“Oh, congratulations! I can set you up with a cake-testing meeting. Let me go get Joanna, she’s in charge of those. She can help you create a list.”

“Thanks so much.”

The sales clerk went through a door. The jingle sound of the bell had David turning his head to see Patrick walking through the door, a wide grin on his face. As he closed in on David, he pulled him into his arms and gave him a kiss.

“Hi,” Patrick said.

“Mmm, hi.”

“You must be the lucky couple!”

David and Patrick turned away from each other to see a sales clerk beaming at them before looking confused.

“David, Stevie?”

Hearing that David was taken back to two years ago when he and Patrick were here last time. “Oh my god, Joanna, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“I’m a little confused about why you’re here. I thought you got married a few years ago? I never heard back from you and I thought it was a little strange because you seemed to really enjoy that last cake.”

David looked at Patrick and with a sheepish smile on his face he reached out his hand to Joanna. “Let me reintroduce myself. My name is actually Patrick, not Stevie, and we weren’t actually engaged last time. David wanted to eat cake and his friend couldn’t make it so I came instead.” He shrugged his shoulders, “It seemed easier to keep up with the act.”

Joanna pursed her lips, “Are you actually interested this time in ordering a cake from us or just to eat more cake?”

“Oh, we very much want to order from here,” David started, “Do you still have that olive oil citrus cake?”

A grin appeared on Joanna’s face, “We do. Would you like a piece, just to make sure you still want it?”

David smiled, “We would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about the show ending with me I'm [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
